


龙的饲养指南

by kimisity



Series: 282 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 堕天使柳生比吕士和他的龙。





	龙的饲养指南

仁王睁开眼睛时，地狱还是不变的黑。

他没有睡，却懒得动弹。大概是圣战迟来的后遗症。  
庆功宴的酒很甜美，魔女和恶魔们也献上了宝物，可他兴趣缺缺。

托着腮盯着酒杯里的酒沉思了一会儿，他扇起翅膀飞到对面的位置，趴在了堕天使的肩上：“柳生，你无聊吗？”

“你无聊吗？”

“我很无聊啊。”仁王坦然道。  
他扒拉着柳生黑色的羽毛，手指顺着羽根揉下去。

堕天使皱了皱眉，放下了酒杯。

“无聊就自己去找乐子。”

“噗哩，你也不喜欢这种宴会吧。”仁王笑着在他耳边吐气，“不如来陪我玩啊？”

“……我可不想变成你的乐子。”

“那就把我当成你的乐子如何？”仁王用额上的角蹭了蹭柳生已经被他揉乱的羽毛，“你不觉得很冷吗？”

“……陪你，只会更冷吧。”

魔龙可是冷血动物啊。

这么想着的堕天使，在魔龙从背后拥住他时，还是配合地展开了翅膀。

瞬息之后他们出现在了魔龙不怎么使用的宫殿里。  
珠宝的光辉照的整个宫殿亮堂堂的，竟不像是地狱了。

“喜欢吗？”仁王笑起来。

柳生看了他一眼，语气还是冷淡的：“光明，和珠宝的光，可完全不一样。”

“我反而觉得，你很喜欢呢。”

龙的指甲变得尖了一些。  
他把堕天使推倒在宫殿中央被珠宝包围的床上。  
床是整块的珊瑚石，被龙火融成不规则的形状，又用各式珠宝钻石和金币点缀着，铺着毛毯，是坏心眼的龙揪光了某个鸟类族群的羽毛织的，没有一丝杂色的黑在宝石的光下泛着光泽。  
龙竖起指甲划开了堕天使光滑的长袍。

柳生不合时宜的想起某次他来串门，看到龙翘着尾巴坐在珠宝堆里织毛毯的场景。

偶尔还是可爱的。  
但不是现在。

现在的龙……

“别走神呀。”正这么抱怨着。

龙的尾巴和角都收起来了，只留下一对翅膀，银白色的，笼罩住了他。有些尖的指甲绕到他的身后，一下一下捋着羽毛。  
柳生觉得痒，又奇异地有些放松。

他微阖起眼皮，抬起手触摸到了龙有些硬又有些凉的翅膀。

这是一个索吻的姿势。  
龙自顾自解读了。

他俯下身，去描摹堕天使红润的唇。  
那很薄，平时总抿着，是冷淡又拒人于千里之外的姿态。

“我开始想念你在天堂的样子了。”他说。

柳生从龙冰冷的吻里挣脱出来，被这句话弄的脸色微变：“什么？”

“你那时候多单纯可爱呀。”龙抑扬顿挫道，“轻轻碰一下就慌张的不行。哪像现在这样……”  
他双手揉过天使平坦结实的胸膛和小腹。  
“一点反应也没有。”他控诉道。

“那还真是抱歉啊。”柳生冷冷地勾了勾唇，“我也挺怀念那时候的，纯洁可爱的小天使可比你有意思多了。”

“piyo~”龙勾着唇，拖着尾音，“但他们并不能像我一样，给予你快乐。”

龙用指尖划开了自己的指肚，龙血沾湿了手指。  
那是很凉的，在皮肤上停留片刻却开始发烫。  
柳生仰起头按耐不住地喘起来，因为后腰的热度和不断在翅膀根部揉按的指尖。

他和龙对视了，双方的眼神都是冷的。  
可那冰下又都燃烧着火。

没人再说话了。

龙启唇，有一瞬间露出尖牙，又被他收回去。  
他低下头去啃咬堕天使的锁骨，贪恋那一点温热的体温。

柳生低下头。  
他望见仁王半边脸上浮现出的红纹。  
并不狰狞，反而带着一种妖冶的美。  
龙是很美的，柳生知道。他甚至知道宴会上有很多魔女和吸血鬼试图传递信号。毕竟地狱崇尚武力，也追求美貌。

被咬的疼，他伸出手，按住了龙应该长角的额头上地一小块皮肤。

龙停了停，愈发搂着他的腰不放。  
后腰的热度还在，甚至蔓延到了更深的地方。  
颇长的指甲在隐秘的地方挠着。  
柳生嘶了一声，仿佛被龙血灼烧。

魔力的波动隐隐约约从身后传来，却并不被身体排斥，大概是他们魔力属性相合的原因。那冰凉又发烫的液体更多了，仿佛浸湿了他被划破的长袍。  
“你……”柳生开口，又哽住了。  
龙冰凉的手指终于闯进来，没有停顿。他绷紧了身体，凉意却一路达到深处。

龙的指甲已经收回去了，指尖在身处按了一圈，又直截了当退到穴口，再毫不停顿地进入最深处。  
是直接又粗暴的做法。

他似乎不太在意堕天使的感受。他想要逼出堕天使足够多的反应。  
于是凉意很快就褪去了，温度在瞬息升高，仿佛要把通道灼伤。

柳生皱起了眉，呼吸急促起来。

“痛吗？”龙呢喃着。

他展开了翅膀，把堕天使整个笼罩在身下。  
或者说，是银白色的翅膀，和黑色的翅膀绕成了一个圈，把他们两个人圈在了里面。

第二根手指进去了，这回手指在几下抽动后卡在半中间的位置，指节进进退退，摸索的节奏变得慢起来。  
灼热的温度也退下去了，维持在一个温和的程度。

堕天使在温和的温度里慢慢地放松了。  
而龙冰凉的羽毛也被堕天使的黑羽染上一点暖意。  
这让堕天使仿佛被羽绒拥抱着。  
羽毛原本是没有重量的。

“你可别睡着了。”龙说，眼神却很温柔。

堕天使索性在这句话后闭上了眼睛，只抬起腿在了龙的腰侧蹭了蹭。

这可真好看啊，让龙心底都柔软起来。  
在他的宝石床上，被他羽毛笼罩的，眉眼还是当年天堂初见的样子，唇色却更鲜艳了。  
他还是觉得柳生要更适合黑色的，因为白色配不上他，只有黑色和白色混杂在一起，才行。

仁王按耐不住了。

他抽出手指，带出银白色的液体。  
尖牙露出来一点点，他俯下身去咬柳生的下唇。

闷哼被堵在唇齿间，张口时舌尖被缠绕被吮吸，柳生一瞬间感觉窒息。  
不只是呼吸，更多的是被控制，被侵略的不适。

好不容易养好了伤的龙格外激动，似乎是在前戏时就耗尽了耐心。

而堕天使不想说话，也不想抵抗。  
他偶尔也想沉迷在狂风暴雨里。

地狱，总该有地狱的样子对吧？

再多一点。  
他伸出手，撩过龙人形时尾巴化作的小辫子。  
龙的动作顿了顿，声音里多了点咬牙切齿：“柳生。”

“它变长了。”

“我的魔力，也不可能一成不变。”

“算起来速度有些慢。”

“……我们非要在现在讨论这种话题？”龙鼓了鼓腮帮子。  
他伸手捏住了堕天使的下巴：“你睁开眼睛看看我。”

“你又不可爱。”堕天使说着。  
但他还是睁开了眼睛。

维持平静的说话耗费了他不少力气，而龙银色的发丝和银色的翅膀羽毛让他满眼都是银白，仿佛重新回到了天堂。  
但热度，快感和痛楚，又让他明白，这并不是天堂。

地狱的欢愉才是最吸引人的。

“你想让我看什么？”

“算了，你还是闭上眼睛吧。”龙说。

他一只手在堕天使的腰侧流连了一会儿，才伸上来覆在了堕天使的眼睛上。

他们是不会出汗的。  
但寻欢作乐是生物的本能。  
繁衍也是。

龙把额头抵在堕天使的肩头。  
他按着堕天使的腰把人死死按进自己心血来潮亲手织出来的毯子上。

那一瞬间堕天使几乎窒息。  
他觉得可能有一天，他会被龙杀死吧。  
不过大概不是这种死法。

他睁开眼睛。  
抬起手挪开龙的爪子。  
龙还趴在他身上没动。

“你玩够了吗？”

“别这么扫兴，柳生~”

“幸村说了宴会结束后有会议，商议一下圣战的事。”

“圣战已经结束了，再开也是万年以后的事。别管他，缺席一次会议，幸村也不会把我住的地方烧了。”

但他会把你的宝石全拿走。  
柳生想。  
他看了一眼懒洋洋趴在他身上的龙，摸了摸龙头顶上出现的角。  
好吧，大不了再从莲二的库房里搬回来。


End file.
